dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball SS
'**This Page is not to be edited by anyone else but the author!!**' Dragonball SS (Secret Sagas)- This series is based off ideas that are featured ethier before Dragonball, or after Dragonball GT. Also some events fall inbetween 'SAGAS' 'Secret Of Tortara Saga' A mysterious boy shows up on earth just days after the planet Vegeta is blow up by Frieza.He is only 4 at the time of his arrival. He had no family members that he knew were alive to join him on the journey he was about to encounter. Tortara was a boy who was mostly put last in things. Always getting out shined by his brother Raditz and little brother Leo. So he was a very angry person. So he took all of his angry and made a hard decision. The decision was to go out and train for as long as he needed before he heard any sign of family. 30 years later when he is 34 and on earth the andriods were just showing up, he was finally done his training. He had heard alot about Raditz death. But never found out who did it. Well 6 years after Raditz's death, he finally found out who did it. He also found out something that would change him forever, that he had another younger brother named Kakarot(earth name Goku). Also he learned that he was the one who killed Raditz. After hearing all of this Tortara quickly took a trip all the way to earth to finally meet this so called brother of his. Tortara was very revenge full and did nothing but kill. He didnt care who suffered. Upon his 2nd coming to earth, he knew he had to find this mystery man. He was hearing news of a monster called Cell that was defeated just before he got to earth. Tortara knew he had to find someone who could give him answers to all of his questions. So he went to the nearest place he could find and ended up in West City. He then went to a place called Capsule Corp. and talked to a woman who he had seen. This woman was Bulma one of Goku's closest friends. He asked Bulma all about Cell. She informed him that Cell was defeated by a boy named Gohan. She said that he was the son of the warrior Goku. Then she said that Goku died against Cell and Gohan had to finish him off. Shocked Tortara left earth and didnt return for the next ten years. Within those ten years he did what he does best and killed. He was trying out all of his new powers along the way. Also he fought alot of strong fighters such as Tien, Chiaotzu, Bojack (before Gohan did), and even fought Dabura and other Majins. 'Junior Tournement Saga' 2 years after kid buu is killed, Leo contacts Goku. He also told him that they was a lot of trouble ahead with future villians. Goku ask him who are the villians that are ahead, but Leo is forced off the phone when he gets attacked. Two days later Goten and Trunks enter an all junior tournement. Goten and Trunks easily pass through all the fighters. Both end up in the semi finals. Goten has to fight a boy who he beats very easily. But in Trunks match he fights a person that doesnt look like all the others. He looks tougher then the rest. Trunks go all out on this kid but in one big blast this boy hits Trunks out of the ring. In the finals it was Goten and this mystery boy. Before the match could even start this mystery boy calls out to someone that is behind the tournement walls. Together these two destroy the arena. Goten gets away with Trunks and the other Z fighters. After these events Goten goes back to the tournement grounds and encounters the mysterious boys. He asked why they did this, and both the boys say they did it because of revenge on the whole race. Goten asks them who they are and they say We are brothers named Floorton and Teto. Then they both blast a kamehameha wave at Goten leaving him very wounded. Brothers Reunite Saga 3 days later, Goku was waiting for the arrival of Leo. During this time Goten was resting after the attack placed by the two mysterious people. Once Leo arrived he walked to stand right in front of Goku. Goku just asked him why he came. Leo just said he knows that Goku needs him to fight who is ahead. Later that day Goku was feeling like someone was speeding toward them. He went outside of his house and saw Teto and Floorton. Goku just stood there, when the two decided to attack him. Goku wasnt ready to fight at the time so he couldnt defend himself much. Then Leo steps in and Teto goes after him giving Goku sometime to get ready to fight. After awhile of fighting Leo steps back and goes into Super Sayian! Goku is shocked and is caught a little off guard. Then Teto and Floorton look at Leo. They both go in to Super Sayian also. Goku and Leo just stood there and look at the two sayians. Then the fight resumes when Goku goes Super Sayian 2. After a long fight both Floorton and Teto stop dead in there tracks and look up at the sky. Goku and Leo do the same. A man was flying straight toward them, he landed right behind Goku and Leo. The man stands there and looks at all of them and says, ...Leo...Kakarot. And Leo looks at him and says, ...Tortara!! The Return Of Tortara Category:Fan Fiction